The Last Painting
by ArZie-kun
Summary: Siwon tidak pernah setakut ini pada kematian, tidak ketika kematian itu perlahan mulai berusaha merenggut kekasihnya. Dedicated to someone over there. I know it breaks the rules, flames are accepted.


Disclaimer: They're not mine. I only own the story.

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rating: T

Pairing: SiwonxKibum 

Warning: Boys Love, chara's death, some parts are based on true story. 

Dedicated to my dearest one: Milia, my precious girl, my biggest inspiration, semoga kasih Tuhan selalu menemanimu disana.

Enjoy, if you can.

**~The Last Painting~**

**~by mickyming~**

Ada dingin yang menyeruak ketika Siwon membuka pintu. Ruang itu temaram, sejumlah lilin menyala redup di sudut ruangan. Keengganan menggelayuti hatinya, kekelaman yang tiba-tiba datang bagaikan denting not-not balok yang mengalun seram. Pandangan matanya terpaku pada sesosok pemuda dalam ruangan yang sama itu, duduk memunggunginya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Perlahan ia beranjak mendekati pemuda tersebut.

Tampaknya pemuda itu tak menyadari kehadirannya. Duduk dengan tenang di sana, jemarinya menari indah di atas kanvas putih, beradu harmonis dengan coretan cat yang diciptakan imajinasinya. Pandangan mata Siwon beralih pada kuas yang terselip angkuh dikedua jemari pucat itu, ujung yang sedikit basah oleh warna gelap, dan bersirobok dengan lukisan setengah jadi itu.

Lukisan itu seram. Gelap. Dan menyedihkan. Ada perih yang menusuk tanpa sebab ketika Siwon memperhatikan detail warna yang terhadir dalam karya itu. Kegelapan yang mencekam. Keputus-asaan. Lukisan ini mengingatkannya pada kematian, dan itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Hyung suka?"

Kibum sudah menoleh. Tampaknya ia baru menyadari kehadiran Siwon di sampingnya. Siwon menatapnya dalam. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi Kibum dan menghapus noda cat yang tak sengaja menempel di sana, membuat pemuda manis itu tersipu malu.

"Hyung~? Suka tidak?" tanya Kibum lagi. Matanya masih menatap Siwon penasaran. Mata itu-mata yang sangat ia suka. Ia suka segala hal tentang pemuda di hadapannya itu. Suaranya yang bagaikan malaikat, wajah pucatnya yang lembut dan rapuh bagaikan kaca, segala keindahannya- 

Siwon melirik lukisan itu.

"Ani," jawabnya lirih, "sudah malam, ayo pulang."

Kibum menghela napas berat. "Hyung selalu begitu. Apa hyung benar-benar tidak menyukai lukisan ini?"

Siwon terdiam. Ia memang tidak menyukai lukisan itu. Sangat tidak suka. Bahkan ketika orang-orang lain memuji karya Kibum, Ia tidak. Baginya, tidak ada keindahan yang terpancar di lukisan yang penuh dengan aroma kematian seperti itu. Ia membencinya. Ia benci kenyataan Kibum hanya menghasilkan karya-karya seperti itu. Kenapa? Tidak bisakah ia membuat lukisan yang sedikit lebih 'cerah'? Ia tidak pernah tahu jawabannya.

"Hyung tidak bisa selamanya takut seperti itu," celetuk Kibum lagi. Siwon mendongak. Matanya menatap tajam, beradu pandang dengan mata indah kekasihnya. Hening.

"Tidak baik melukis dalam gelap," komentar Siwon memecah keheningan. Kibum hanya memutar bola mata mendengar elakan tidak nyambung sang kekasih. "Lagipula sejak kapan kau suka kegelapan?"

"Beberapa bulan terakhir ini, mungkin." Kibum tersenyum simpul, memilih mengikuti alur pembicaraan Siwon. Ia membereskan peralatan melukisnya.

"Tiga bulan, maksudmu. Sejak kau suka menggambar hal-hal seperti itu."Ada nada mencemooh dalam suara Siwon, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil Kibum. Ia ikut membantu Kibum mengemasi peralatannya.

"Jangan bilang," Kibum meraih kuas terakhir untuk dimasukkan ke tempatnya, "Hyung cemburu karena aku lebih sering bersama lukisanku dibanding dirimu…"Iia tertawa lagi. Siwon pun ikut tertawa. Ketegangan di antara meraka mulai mencair. Tapi tak menjawab. Setelah selesai, ia menggamit lengan Kibum dengan lembut dan memakaikan syal di leher Kibum. "Ayo pulang."

Dan sebenarnya ia takut lukisan itu akan mencuri Kibum darinya.

-xxx-

Hari pertama di musim salju, Kibum bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Meskipun ada Siwon yang masih terlelap tidur di sampingnya, tetap saja ia kedinginan. Ia beranjak mengambil sweater dan syal kesayangannya untuk menghangatkan diri, sekaligus menghidupkan pemanas ruangan. Ia beranjak keluar kamar dengan maksud ingin memasak sarapan ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara kekasihnya,

"Matahari bahkan belum keluar, chagi...," Siwon menguap pelan dan mengucek-ngucek mataya. Kibum menoleh, ia tersenyum mendekati pemuda tampan itu.

"Bagaimana tidurnya? Apa hyung mimpi indah?" Kibum bergelayut manja di pelukan Siwon, yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman the Horse Choi Siwon itu.

"Kenapa terbangun Kibummie? Ini masih pagi sekali..." Siwon merengkuh kepala kekasihnya, menenggelamkan mereka dalam ciuman singkat. Kibum mendesah pelan.  
>"Aku terbangun karena dingin... Kalau hyung masih ngantuk, hyung tidur lagi saja..." ujar Kibum setelah Siwon menghentikan ciumannya. Siwon menggeleng.<br>"Hari ini kuantar kau check up ya?"

Kali ini Kibum menggeleng sambil tersenyum . 

"Ani, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri kok..." 

"Tidak apa, Aku ingin mengantarmu.." Kibum menatap mata Siwon, ia bisa melihat ketegasan di sana. Lebih baik dia mengalah daripada harus berdebat di pagi hari seperti ini. Ia tersenyum tipis. 

"Hyung..." 

"Ya?" 

"Semalam aku bermimpi.." Kibum tidak melanjutkan. Ia menunggu sampai Siwon menyuruhnya, "Lanjutkan."

"Aku memimpikan kematianku sendiri." 

Untuk sejenak Siwon tak sanggup bernapas. rRasa kantuk yang sedari tadi dirasakannya berganti dengan kekagetan dan tubuh yang merinding.

"Jangan pernah berkata begitu, Kim Kibum." Bibirnya bergetar menahan amarah. Ditatapnya kekasihnya itudalam-dalam, matanya memerah. 

"H-hyung.." Kibum tergagap. Kekasihnya itu itu tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama 'Kim Kibum', tidak sekalipun. Jelas sekali ia telah menyakiti hati Siwon-nya.

Siwon bangkit dari tidurnya, "Aku mandi dulu." Lalu mengecup kening Kibum pelan. Meninggalkan Kibum yang penuh dengan perasaan bersalah.  
>-xxx-<br>"Anda pasti bercanda kan?"

Dokter itu menggeleng pasrah. " Sayang sekali tidak , Tuan Choi. Maafkan kami."

Siwon menggebrak meja dengan sekali hentakan. Tidak dihiraukannya buku-buku jarinya terasa ngilu. Dadanya terasa sesak. Matanya memanas, ia menangis begitu saja di sana. Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Siwon, membiarkannya menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. Siwon membanting vas bunga di sana. Tidak peduli keributan yang sedang ia lakukan di rumah sakit itu. Tangannya merobek surat keterangan dari dokter tadi. Surat yang baru saja menerangkan bahwa kekasihnya , Kim Kibum, didiagnosa menderita kanker otak stadium empat.

-xxx-

Hari pertama diminggu kedua musim salju . Siwon mengambil kompres yang ditaruhnya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur itu. Menempelkannya pada dahi Kibum yang masih mengerang. Sudah sejak tadi malam badan Kibum panas. Berkali-kali ia mendengar Kibum mengeluh kesakitan, ia tidak tega mendengarnya.

"Kibummie, kita ke rumah sakit saja ya…" bisik Siwon lembut di telinga kekasihnya. Kibum hanya menggeleng pelan. Tertidur pasrah seperti itu dengan wajah yang amat pucat , membuat hati Siwon semakin sakit melihatnya. Ya, siapa yang tidak akan tega melihat orang yang dicintai sakit seperti itu?

Siwon membelai pipi Kibum dengan lembut. Disibakkannya helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya. Siwon tidak sanggup menahan air matanya yang mengalir melihat darah mulai keluar dari hidung kekasihnya. Diambilkannya tisu untuk membersihkan darah yang terus mengalir itu. Ia sayang sekali pada Kibum-nya.

-xxx-  
>Hari keempat, minggu kedua musim salju.<p>

Keadaan Kibum sedikit baik hari ini.. Sejak dini hari tadi ia duduk di kursi rodanya, tak berhenti melukis. Kali ini lukisannya berbeda. Tidak ada lagi corak warna gelap, gambar pekuburan, ataupun lukisan bernuansa kematian lain. Tidak, kali ini lukisannya amat indah. Sebuah lukisan seorang pria yang mencium kekasihnya yang sedang tidur. Pria itu memakai jas hitam, dan kekasihnya itu memakai pakaian serba putih. Wajah keduanya penuh kedamaian. Sesekali Kibum berhenti melukis ketika dirasakan kepalanya mulai sakit. Ia mengaduh pelan, lagi-lagi darah keluar dari hidungnya.

Kibum tersenyum miris. Ia mengusap air matanya yang meleleh di pipinya yang telah bercampur dengan darahnya. Menempelkannya pada pinggir kanvas itu. Dengan jemarinya yang lemah ia menulis pelan dengan darahnya sendiri, 'Saranghae, hyung...' 

-xxx- 

Hari terakhir di minggu kedua musim salju.

Hari ini cuaca tidak begitu dingin. Kibum merengek ingin ke taman bermain. Ia bersemangat sekali, walaupun make up tidak berhasil menutupi wajahnya yang pucat. Siwon berkali-kali menolak, tapi melihat Kibum yang begitu bergembira ini ( Kibum bahkan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya tadi), ia akhirnya mengizinkannya, dengan syarat Kibum tidak menolak untuk dirawat di rumah sakit.

Untuk beberapa minggu terakhir, baru kali ini Siwon melihat "killer smile' itu muncul lagi. Kali ini lebih manis dari yang sudah-sudah.

Di taman, Kibum duduk di pangkuan Siwon. Siwon memakaikan syal di leher Kibum agar dia tidak kedinginan. Dalam hati keduanya berdoa semoga hari ini tidak pernah berakhir. 

-xxx- 

Hari pertama di minggu ketiga musim salju.

Siwon menunggu di luar kamar rumah sakit. Kibumnya baru saja kejang-kejang, sekarang dokter sedang menanganinya di ruang ICU. Lemas menggelayuti tubuh Siwon, seluruh tulangnya terasa runtuh. Siwon memegang kalung baptisnya , tubuhnya bergetar, dalam hati ia mengucapkan doa.

" Tuhan.. Aku tahu aku tidak aku tidak pantas memintamu mengubah takdir.. Tapi tetap saja aku mohon, tolong selamatkan kekasihku..." 

-xxx- 

Hari ketiga, minggu keempat musim salju.

Siwon meletakkan sebuket lily putih yang masih segar di kamar rumah sakit. Seorang pemuda tertidur tenang di atas tempat tidur itu, selang-selang infus dan alt-alat penunjuang kehidupan lain membaluti tubuhnya. Tubuh yang semakin kurus, pucat dan layu. Siwon mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang terbuai dalam mimpinya itu. Duduk di sana, tangannya mengusap-usap lembut wajah Kibum, sesekali menciumnya singkat. Lalu melirik pada cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Kibum. Cincin pemberian Siwon di perayaan hari jadi mereka yang pertama beberapa bulan lalu. Sekarang cincin itu tamapk semakin longgar di jari Kibum yang semakin kurus.

-xxx- 

"Hyung, apa kau percaya peri?" 

"Ya, aku percaya. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" 

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya." 

"Hm." 

"Hyung, apa kau suka Santa?"

"Kurasa semua orang menyukainya." 

"Aah, tapi hyung tidak pernah diberi hadiah oleh Santa , kan? Ayo mengaku saja hyung~~"

"Heh? Kau cerewet sekali hari ini, Bummie."

"Hehehehe..."

"...Hyung..."

"Hm?" 

"..Aku sayang Hyung..."

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Kibummie~ jeongmal saranghae,' 

"..." 

"Kibum?"  
>"Kibummie?"<br>"...Kibummie..."

Siwon tidak pernah takut pada kematian. Jiwanya yang selalu berada di jalan Tuhan membuktikan semuanya. Tapi Siwon yang bijaksana dalam sedetik dapat menjadi anak kecil yang ketakutan jika dihadapkan pada kehilangan .

Ya, Siwon tidak takut kepada kematiannya sendiri. Lukisan penuh keputusasaan dan aroma kematian tidak pernah menggoyahkan keberaniannya. Tapi ketika orang yang dicintainya-melebihi ia mencintai dirinya sendiri- pergi meninggalkannya , ia seperti di lempar dalam lubang yang gelap. Berjalan tertatih dalam luka yang samar-samar, menggenggam hatinya yang berdarah dan tak berbentuk lagi karena kehilangan penjaganya.

Lukisan itu masih di sana. Lukisan bertema kematian terakhir yang dihasilkan Kibum. Lukisan yang msaih setengah jadi, karena saat itu Siwon melarang untuk meneruskan. Lukisan itu berdiri tegap di sana, angkuh, penuh rasa sakit, seolah-olah mencela rasa sakit yang sedang dirsakan Siwon.

Ia mendekatinya. Tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya, ia memperhatikan detail-detail di sana, coretan-coretan denagn warna gelapyang entah sejak kapan membuat hatinya semakin sakit, lalu membandingkannya dengan lukisan di sampingnya.

Lukisan seorang pria yang sedang mencium kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur. Siwon bisa melihat kedamaian dalam lukisan itu, kontras sekali dengan karya di sebelahnya. Gambaran itu tidak asing di penglihatannya. Ya, Siwon mengenal lukisan itu.

Itu adalah dirinya. Lelaki berjas hitam itu adalah dirinya, sedangkan pria lain yang tertidur itu tak lain adalah kekasihnya, Kibum.

Perlahan, pengertian itu datang dengan tiba-tiba. Kibum tidak menyukai kematian. Ia menyadari kematian itu sendiri dalam dirinya. Sudah sejak lama Kibum merasakan kehadiran maut itu diantara mereka… Kibum berusaha memberi tahunya, tapi ia terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengerti.

" Kibummie..." suara lirihnya tenggelam dalam tangis.

Sekarang Kibum-nya telah pergi.

Sekarang ia benar-benar sendirian.

Sekarang kematian telah membuktikan kuasanya.

Siwon berjalan tertatih, berusaha keluar dari ruangan itu. Sekarang ruangan melukis itu tidak akan terjamah lagi, pemilik aslinya sudah pergi…

Sebelum benar-benar keluar ia berbalik, menatap lukisan ia dan Kibum. Matanya beralih pada tulisan berwarna merah di sudut lukisan, tulisan yang hampir pudar, yang hampir ia lewatkan kalau saja ia tak memperhatikan ketika mendekat tadi. Ia tersenyum pahit. 

"Nado saranghae, Kibum-ah..."

**END**

**A/N:**

Saya sedang labil untuk membuat author's note, maaf.

Well…

Jika Tuhan memberi waktu untuk saya, sebelum semua hal buruk terjadi, satu menit saja, mungkin saya bisa mengatakan hal yang diucapkan Siwon pada Kibum seperti dalam cerita.

Sayangnya, Tuhan terlalu adil.

There are always things we can't do, rite?

And good people are always gone first. Yang tersisa hanya sesuatu yang kita anggap sebagai unspeakable words, unfinished business, yang memang tak akan pernah selesai, karena orang itu memang sudah tidak ada.

I know this is stupid, but..

I wish Heaven has internet so she will read it, or at least, she will hear it:

"**I never hate you, dear. Forgive me, you know that I'm a bad person, right? You know me better.**

**I just wish… I could go back and re-oh fuck how can I say it?**

**Hell, I love you dear. Always. God bless you."**


End file.
